Another Airplane Ride
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Based off of 6x4 ; A Weekend at Bobby's. A nine hour plane ride is one of Dean's worst fears. Luckily he has a brother, soulless or not, that will help him forget about where he is. Review? I think yes! Wincest Sam/Dean incest sam winchester dean winchester gay porn actually okay just read the story there are more warnings and kinks inside one-shot complete


**Title: A Nine Hour Airplane Ride?! **

**Author: .SalazarS**

**Word Count: 1,171**

**Warning/Kinks: Anal, Oral, Airplane sex, Public sex, Loud!kink, dirty talk, incest, wincest, and getting off on the thought of people knowing what they are doing. **

**Pairing(s)/Characters: Sam/Dean, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, a flight attendant (Charlie). **

**Summary: Based off of 6x4; A Weekend at Bobby's. A nine hour plane ride is one of Dean's worst fears. Luckily he has a brother, soulless or not, that will help him forget about where he is. **

**A/N: Bottom!dean. I have no, zip, zero, non, clue why I keep writing bottom!dean. I usually LOVE bottom!sam, but lately I'm just in a bottom!dean mood. **

* * *

Dean sat in aisle seat slowly, shifting nervously. He glanced at the people around him. Any of them could be demons. Any of them could take this plane down.

"Dean. Save your worries for when we're in the air. We're still on ground." Sam chuckled. He leaned against the wall of the plane, pushing his upper arm against the cool window.

Dean turned to glare at the younger male, but tried to settle down.

He squeezed his eyes closed when the announcer said that they would be taking off in a few minutes and to make sure their seatbelts were fastened.

"Goddamn it Dean. Come with me." Sam growled, annoyed of his older brother constantly changing positions in his seat, holding the puke bag like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Dean's eyes widened at the thought of getting up and out of his only safety; the seatbelt.

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned down to unbuckle his brother, his hand "accidently" rubbing against Dean's cock.

Once Dean was unbuckled Sam pulled him up, entwining his fingers with his brother's and pulling him through the rows of seats, towards the restroom. A few passengers sent knowing, disgusted looks at them, but both Sam and Dean ignored them.

They stumbled into one of the tiny bathrooms and locked the door. Between the two of them there was maybe an inch or two of extra space.

"You," Sam unbuttoned his jeans. "Need." He unbuttoned Dean's. "To." He yanked his zipper down. "Relax." He pulled Dean's down.

He pressed his lips against Dean's in a hot, messy kiss. Dean groaned into the kiss and shoved his hips against Sam's, grinding their erections together.

Sam pulled both their boxers down and grabbed Dean's hard cock. He it jerked a few times before offering his finger up to Dean's mouth.

Dean glared at him. "If you think I'm gonna bot-" Dean growled but Sam cut him off.

"I want to fuck you so hard that you'll be tired and out of it for the rest of the flight so you don't keep complaining. Any other time you want to fuck me, you can." Sam told him. Dean glared at him one last time before taking the offered finger in his mouth.

His eyes danced with mischief as he swirled his tongue around the tip of it. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked on it like he would Sam's cock.

Sam's eyes darkened and he pulled his finger from Dean's mouth. He brought it down to Dean's hole and played with the puckered skin before pushing the wet finger in.

He worked the finger in slowly, thrusting it in and out. He added another finger and flexed them, spreading Dean.

Dean began getting more into it, fucking himself on two of Sam's fingers, groaning and panting.

Sam added a third finger and Dean shuddered. He was stretched so wide.

"'M ready- S-Sam, I'm ready." Dean gasped. Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean.

"Turn around." Sam breathed into Dean's ear. Dean turned so his hands were against the door of the restroom. He braced himself and Sam pushed his leaking member into him.

"So good Dean." He grunted and pushed a little more so his cock was completely sheathed in his brother's tight ass.

"Move. Please Sammy." Dean said, a little too loud. He was almost positive the people occupying the seats around the bathroom heard him. The thought of someone knowing what pleasure Sam, his brother, was causing him made him groan louder.

"Like that the people outside of this room can hear you, baby? Like that they know what we're doing? I bet you wish that they knew it was _your __**brother**_fucking you." Sam growled into Dean's ear, and then nipped at the tip of it lightly.

"Yes. God yes." Dean almost screamed. "G-Gonna come Sammy. I'm g-"

"No. You're gonna have such an intense orgasm you'll be out of it for the rest of the flight. You're not allowed to come till it hurts. Not 'til you beg for it." Sam gripped the base of the older male's cock tightly, stopping any orgasm Dean would have had.

Dean shuddered and whimpered. Sam continued fucking into him, hitting his sweet spot every time.

Dean's toes curled and he let out a long, pained breath. "Please Sammy. Please baby brother. Let me. Please. God _please._" Dean begged. It was painful, his balls felt like they were about to explode.

Sam released Dean's cock and gave it one quick stroke up.

"Sam!" Dean groaned, his release coating Sam's hand. Sam's breathing picked up and his thrusts quickened. He let out a long groan into Dean's ear as he came inside of Dean.

They both stood there panting for a few seconds before Sam pulled out of Dean and tucked his now soft cock back into his pants. He glanced at his come covered hand before licking it all off.

"That was hot." Dean murmured. He had turned around and watched Sam lick off his come from his hand. He pulled his pants and boxers up and zipped them.

He turned away from Sam to hide his yawn.

"You ready?" Sam asked. He smirked at their reflection in the tiny mirror. Both their shirts were rumpled and their hair was disheveled. If they hadn't made loud enough noise, everyone would still know what they did by their appearances.

"Mhmm." Dean yawned again and pushed the door open. He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out too.

They stumbled up the aisle, ignoring all the disgusted looks people were giving them.

They settled down back into their seats but their hands remained together.

After a few minutes and a flight attendant smirking at them while she passed them, Sam said-

"I guess they heard us."

When there was no reply Sam glanced over at Dean to find him snoring softly.

"Huh. It worked."

THE END

* * *

**Swiggity Sweview make sure you review. Really, please review. I just want to know what y'all thought of it.**


End file.
